A Sweet Melody
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Melody is forced to marry Harrison Finely, the richest boy in town. She runs away and meets Jim Hawkins. He takes her to Atlantis and soon discovers why he took her away. Read and Review guys! Rated T for later chapters
1. A Forced Marriage

**A Forced Marriage**

Melody stood in her room, staring at her reflection sadly. Meira, the maid, tightened her laces, causing the girl to wince, clutching the bed post. Today was the day Melody was meeting the boy she was to wed. His name; Harrison Finely. Her parents promised him to be the dream boy, with blond hair parted and bright blue eyes. To celebrate the couple, her mother had organized a ballroom dance with many other children from their town. Her father had picked a three piece cake and hired violinists to set the music. Melody frowned as Meira knotted a lace together. She stepped back, admiring her work, Melody breathing a sigh.

"There we go dear. All done." Meira announced, clasping her hands together.

Melody released the post and turned around slowly, careful not to break the laces.

"Thank you Meira" The young girl forced a smile

Meira smiled before leaving the room and shutting the door with a soft click. Melody broke her smile and sat on the bed, frowning again, facing the door. Next to her lay the dress her mother picked out. A light shade of pink, white branding the short puffed sleeves, a light pink sash below the waist. None of her parents had not asked for what she had wanted. They had simply chosen for what she would have, her mother trusting her instincts to guide her through the plan. She picked up the dress with a sigh and slipped it over her head. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, tied with a blue tie. Blue eyes gazed back, framing a small face. Tears forced their way down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly with a shaking hand. Her mothers voice echoed into her room, followed by violins

"Melody, theres someone here for you"

Melody sighed once again, slipping on a pair of small pink heels. She opened the door slightly then closed it, turning around to face the dance.

Melody forced a smile and, like she had been taught, held the trailing dress in one hand, walking down the stairs. Her parents gazed at her, her mother wiping a few tears from her eyes. She wandered to the side to give her father a hug before walking towards Harrison, standing at the bottom of the stairs, his arm held out for her to take. He wore a dark blue suit, matching his eyes. His blond hair had been combed and brushed for the occasion. He smiled to Melody. Her heart hammered as she took his arm, him leading her to the middle of the floor. She took his hand, him taking her waist. They danced slowly, in time. All around her, girls her age danced gracefully with their partners, each wearing elegant ball gowns with colored tiaras. Melody looked at the boy. His smile had changed to a smug grin. Her parents had chosen him because of his incredibly wealthy family. Years back, the Finely's had inherited a gold mine. Newspapers spread the news, headings bold and standing out. His clothes were designer brand, his house a mansion. They owned at least 20 maids and butlers, his parents swimming in gold. Her parents wanted her to marry the boy for his money, not for anything else. Disgusted, she shook her head and released her hand from his. The music stopped, causing couples to break and heads to turn. Melody glared at her parents, ignoring the confused boy in front of her. She ran past everyone, pushing and shoving, till she reached the stairs. Her mother reached out, but missed as Melody dashed upstairs, slamming the door to her room.

Ariel left Eric to deal with the children and violinists as she followed her daughter upstairs. She knocked softly on the door

"Melody, sweetheart?" She said softly

"Go away!" Melody yelled

Ariel opened the door then closed it. Melody lay on her bed, sobbing. Her heels scattered on the carpet, her ponytail come undone. Ariels expression softened as she sat down beside her daughter.

"Melody?"

The girl responded with more tears.

"Melody, I'm sorry."

The girls head snapped up and she tucked her knees to her chin, sitting up.

"Your not sorry. Your not sorry at all. You only wanted me to marry him for his money."

'That is not true Melody and you know it." Ariel spoke, her tone harsh.

"Oh yeah, well, why did you want him to marry me?" She asked angrily. Their argument began to become more heated and loud.

"Because he is the perfect boy for you"

"No he's not mother. Why, at age 15, must I wed?"

"Because its tradition!" Ariel shouted

Melody stood up

"Why do we always have to follow tradition? Why cant we break the rules?"

Her mother gasped

"Melody!"

She ignored her

"Why dont we? Why cant we?"

"Because its a rule."

"There we go again with rules." She sighed. "I'm outta here!" She walked to the window and jumped out. Her bedroom was only 1 story high. Her feet touched sand and she ran.

"Melody, come back here this instant" Ariel ran to the window and called to her daughter, but Melody was too far away to hear her.


	2. A Runaway

A Runaway

Melody stormed across the beach, kicking at sand. She was furious with her parents. A week before this, she heard a conversation between Meira, the maid and Alistar, the cook.

"Wont she look lovely on the celebration Alistar?"

"Meira, you know we're not supposed to talk about this! What if the girl hears?"

'Oh, let the girl hear. She going to find out eventually."

The man sighed

"I suppose she will. The boy Arial picked out is perfect for Melody"

"Isnt he? Golden locks, bright blue eyes. Everything a girl could want"

"Its going to be a smashing celebration for a wonderful wedding"

Melody gasped then crept away before either of the two could spot her

It wasnt much, but it was enough information to tell Melody her mother was planning on wedding her with a random boy. Since she knew about the wedding from the two people, she tried to figure out the rest of her mothers plan. She sneaked around the house, following her parents and listening out for any info on a 'celebration'. A couple of days before the celebration, Melody had pieced together the conversations her mother and father had had with the cook and maid and figured out everything. So when her mother told her to go to her room, she didnt protest or argue. Instead, she did as she was told, knowing her mother wanted her in her room so she wouldnt see anything.

Melody sat on a rock, her dress slightly torn from running. She suddenly began crying, sobbing into her hands. She wasnt happy when she found out of the celebration. She was angry. Her parents had said nothing of the matter when the girl was present for dinner or when she was in the room. Especially with the boy. Melody was 15, and she was supposed to have the boy chosen for her now? It confused her. Even though she knew of tradition, she still wanted to make her own choices. When Melody was 11, she bought up the subject of marriage while helping her mother plant the flowers. Her mother had not been surprised with the grown up subject and had simply gone with the question, letting it slip into a conversation. A question had been asked by Melody, a question that came with an answer so obvious, it lead to much thought for the young girl

"Mum, when will I get married?"

Arial looked at the girl and smiled gently. Such a question must be given an answer for a young girl to understand. After all, she was 11.

"When you are older"

The girl nodded understandingly and continued the job, pulling at weeds, and planting fresh new flowers in the soil. For many years on, that one answer had lead Melody to plans and thought, so much thought, the girl was waiting, waiting for when she was older, to get married to a boy, handsome and polite. The question had never come up again. She regretted not asking her mother the question. If she had, she would of gotten a proper answer. Being 15, and older, her mother would had to give the real answer. But she never did. So when she heard of being married to a complete stranger, her heart stopped, and all of the images and dreams of boys she had met in the past, the futures she had conjured in her head, had vanished, and instead replaced with a boy of golden locks and bright blue eyes, forcing her to do the washing, and dishes, and housework. Bribery, blackmail. Unimaginable things came to Melodies head. But she carried on, knowing she would have to marry a total stranger. Obeying her parents wishes. Until now. Night had fallen, the silver light of the moon casting a silver glow upon the young girl. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her black hair falling in front of her face, the blue tie lost. The sash on her dress had fallen, scattered on the beach somewhere. She wiped her hands on her dress and cursed herself for running away. What would her parents think? They would be absolutely furious with her and have her marry the boy right then and there. No. Her parents wouldn't be that cruel. They would probably just send her to her room, with no dinner, and call off the wedding until she was older. She stood up, ready to run. But then sat back down, deep in thought. What if they did make her marry right then and there? In front of everyone? She didn't want her first kiss with a total stranger! Yuck! Melody shook her head of the absurd thought then frowned. She couldn't run home. It was the middle of the night and her persons were sure to be furious. She would have to face the harsh punishment her parents gave her, and see the upset face of Harrison. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Melody closed her eyes, more tears threatening to escape. What was she to do?


	3. A Young Boy

**A Young Boy**

The noise startled Melody, and she just had time to glance up, before being knocked off the rock by what seemed to be a...plane? A ship? She frowned and looked up into the night, seeing the plane/spaceship to be a soul surfer. She could hear shouts of joy and happiness coming from the board and by the sound of the voice, she recognized it to be a boys. He was diving away from something, white steam coming out of the back, covering the followers with it, leaving the boys laughs to echo across the shouts were coming even closer, and she could see, he was being followed by 2 other soul surfers which were piloted by 2 cops, robot cops. He was being chased, she figured, by the cops, for surfing on outer grounds. He turned a slight left and sped in her direction. Fast. She jumped behind the rock, shakened by the noise, her eyes closed tightly.

"Don't worry, I won't bite"

The voice was gentle, with a hint of a smile, forcing Melody to open her eyes. The board had stopped inches from the rock, occupied by a young boy, about the same height as her. He stood on a flat board, a sail protruding from a mast sticking from the board. The boy wore a baggy light brown tshirt, a dark brown jacket and dark brown pants. On his feet were brown combat boots and his hair was a dark brown, a slight rats tale going down his back. A grin was upon his lips and his eyes gleamed. Melody smiled shyly

"Hi"

"Hey, I'm Jim" He held out a hand

She shook it. It was rough, carved with the handiwork and aging of dust and wood. The cops had almost caught up with him. He turned and his grin widened. Clearly he loved adventure.

He turned back to her. "Come on"

Before she had time to speak, he had lifted her onto the board and sped away, the cops following them, sirens whining. Melody shrieked and clung onto the boys waist. She had no idea what was going on, where he was taking her, and most importantly, who he was. All she had got from him was a name. The wind whipped their hair, carrying the shouts of joy from Jim across the sky. Melody glanced back and her eyes widened. The cops were inches from touching her. The soul surfer gave a sudden lurch and they raced through the night, the robots growing smaller and smaller, prompting Melody to turn back. Jim glanced back at Melody, the grin still there. Their eyes met for a split second, until Jim turned back around, steering the ?ABSAIL?. When their eyes met, Melody saw a secret hidden in Jim's. She was about to uncover it, till he turned around, shielding the secret once again. She rested her head against the boys back, enjoying the wind and the night. Soon she fell asleep.

_**Yes I know this is short. Its not my best work, or chapter, but hey, I was writing this at 1:00am, thanks to a dead leg. Stupid town. Stupid walking. Anyway, Read and Review! Thanks guys!**_


	4. A Lot Of People

**A Lot Of People**

Melodies eyes slowly opened, the memories flooding back. The marriage, Harrison, running away, the robot cops, Jim. She gasped and sat up, looking around. She was in a large room, filled with barrels and chests spilling with gold. Large bottles of brandy and whisky sat atop the barrels, some thrown across the room, empty. Small windows had been built into the bottom deck, light pouring through the glass. Loud shouts and singing could be heard from above her.

"I see you're awake"

Jim was near her, a mop in his hand, a bucket filled with water next to him. He smirked and, holding the mop in one hand, used his other to lift Melody up. Her gaze fixed on Jim as he grasped the mop with both hands and began cleaning the deck. She looked down at her clothes. Her dress was torn more before than it had been. She sighed and looked up at Jim.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around

"On the bottom deck"

"Bottom deck?" She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow

"Of the ship"

"Ship?"

He smiled and looked at her

"You ask way to many questions"

Melody frowned

He laughed at her reaction

"Come on, let's go meet the crew

He dropped the mop and took her hand. He ran to the stairs, climbed them and opened the door. Big burly men with large muscles clanked glasses, swallowing the beer inside. Music blasted through a battery powered radio on the side of the deck, speakers vibrating. A man with grey and white hair, a tailors suit and a metal eye was bent down, scurrying around the deck, possibly looking for something. A woman was standing on the deck, trying to catch the men's attention. Jim grinned and ran through the men, dodging beer and trying not to step on rusty nails, still grasping Melodys hand. He reached the top part and let go of her hand. He reached for his mothers shoulder to get her attention, but Melody stopped him

"I can help"

He stepped back. She stepped up past the woman and raised her chin.

"QUIET!"

The men stopped drinking beer and talking. The man with the grey and white hair stood up and ignored the tiny robot running around. The shock quickly died down and murmurs flitted throughout the crowd. Melody blushed at the attention and stepped down.

"Excuse me"

She turned and saw the woman who she had pushed past. Her light brown hair was messy and her eyes were dim. She wore a light brown outfit down to her knees with a brown T-shirt and waist apron on top. Her smile was gentle, clearly tired.

"Who are you?"

Before she could answer, Jim cut in

"She's...a friend mum. Just a friend. Definitely not some girl I picked up on the beach and took on board the ship even when you said no picking up strangers and I absolutely did not get chased by the robot cops in the sky because I was riding on private property and out really late."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Jim and frowned

"Gotta go"

Jim took hold of Melodies shoulders and steered her past the men and into a room. He let go and collapsed on the deck. This room was different to the room she had woken up in. It was pretty much empty except for tv set in the corner with a couch near it. More liquor bottles littered the area...and that was it. Melody looked at Jim. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled and walked up to Melody.

"So-"

She held a finger to his lips and he stopped.

"Tell me what's going on. Why am I here? Where am I? Who was that? What was that about? And most importantly, who are you?" She took her finger away and Jim sighed

"I better explain. Sit down"

They sat down on the tattered couch and Jim began

"Well...

_**Sorry it's so short guys. I promise I'll update soon. Promise! **__**Read and Review! Thanks!**_


	5. A Horrible Captain

**A Horrible Captain**

...so yeah, that's basically it"

"But why did you kidnap me?"

Melody and Jim were sitting on the tattered couch in the 'games' room. Jim was explaining everything to Melody. Jim rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't really kidnap. It was...saving"

She raised an eyebrow. "Saving?"

"Yeah saving."

"Why did you save me?'

"From that arranged marriage"

Her eyes widened "How did you know that?"

He turned and leaned down the back of the couch. He pulled out a dusty newspaper and handed it to her

"It's been all over the news" He said as she read

Her picture was on the front, blown up to full size. She was smiling, a previous picture her parents had taken when she was a mermaid, head up. The article wrote about her arranged marriage and a picture of Harrison placed next to hers, not as big. She sighed

"Okay thanks great that it's global"

He chuckled. She didn't return his happiness. She gave him back the paper and he stuffed it back into the couch. She stood up and walked to the door

"What are you doing?" Jim jumped up and followed her

"Getting out of here", she answered briskly

"Why?"

"Because my 'marriage' is global and my family will be missing me" she opened the door and put one foot out but stopped when Jim touched her arm.

"Do you really want to leave?" He asked softly

"Yes of course." She immediately regretted saying it and bit her lip. He didn't see.

"Really?"

She paused, her hand on the door.

"No"

He walked to face her. He gently held her hand, releasing the hold on the door. His foot stopped it.

"Good, now let me introduce you to the crew"

She sighed and let him. He led her through the crowd and to another door. The room was decorated with jewels and crowns. Surprisingly, no liquor bottles were on the floor. Portraits of cats with beards hung on the wall, names inscripted in gold in the corner. A dark blue leather chair sat behind a wooden desk, the back to them. On the desk was a gold nameplate with an ink well and feather, a pile of notes and a small picture of a man holding a small cat.

"I don't have time for your problems Wilson. I've got more important matters to deal with." a hand appeared, a brown glove on it. It waved a little then disappeared back behind the chair.

When the woman got no response, the chair turned around and the 'animal' sitting in it widened her eyes. She was a cat, tall and lean. Her fur was brown and immaculate. Her outfit was a captains outfit, blue suit with various medals. She had sharp brown eyes and a twisted frown. She stood up and slowly walked around the desk, stopping in front of Melody. The small child swallowed nervously

"Who is this Jim?" Her brown eyes scared Melody, still locked on her

Jim rubbed the back of his neck and breathed out loudly

"It's really a funny story-"

"I don't play games Jim, tell me who this child is!" The woman terrified Melody even more

"The arranged marriage captain"

The woman straightened and narrowed her eyes. She turned and walked to a cabinet. Opening it, Melody saw it was filled with huge folders, containing papers of possibly every person on this ship. The woman pulled out a newspaper, the exact same one Melody had read in the 'games' room, and walked back to them. She held it up to her eyes then lowered it, looking at Jim.

"And you bought her here why?"

He cleared his throat. Jim was obviously afraid of her but tried to calm himself

"She was sitting on a rock and her dress was torn"

The woman looked Melody up and down, raising an eyebrow at her appearance. She waved them off, forgetting the question

"Get her dressed in more suitable clothing Jim then clean the deck"

"But I already cleaned it-"

"Now Jim!"

He took her hand and turned, walking back to the deck. The door slammed behind them, making Melody jump.

"She's scary right?'

Melody nodded, unable to speak. The deck had cleared, leaving an open path for the two teens. Jim let go of her hand and walked to the lower deck. She followed him. He muttered something along the lines of swearing and the captain but Melody let it go. They reached the lower deck and Jim grabbed the mop again, returning to his original position

"You have to go get changed."

"Where?"

"There's a door at the back. Inside are a lot of dresses"

She shrugged and walked to the back room. Inside were dresses hung up, all different colors. She picked out an orange-yellow one with yellow heels. It took only moments to dress and when she opened the door, Jim had finished. He smiled when he saw her.

"You look great"

"Thanks, but Its just a dress."

"Yeah but it looks good on you"

"Thanks Jim"

"No problem"

He took her hand and ran outside to the open air

_**This is turning out to be a really good story. Haha awesome. I will update every day so keep reading and reviewing!**_


	6. An Introduction Is In Order

**An Introduction Is In Order**

Jim and Melody ran to another room, down some stairs and through another passage. They soon reached yet another room, a bedroom. The woman Melody had seen on the top part of the deck was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Hey mum"

The woman looked up and put down her book, standing up. The two teens walked closer to her. The woman frowned

"After you rudely ran off with your 'friend', I managed to piece together what you rambled on. How dare you go out so late, especially on private property with cops chasing you"

Jim sighed

"Look mum, I'm fine, see. And anyway, I found the girl who's marriage had been arranged" He gestured to Melody and Jim's mother moved her attention to the girl. She held out her hand and smiled

"Hello there, I'm Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother. I heard about your marriage in the newspaper and was shocked to see you were getting wed at such a young age."

Melody shook her hand and smiled politely. Sarah turned her attention back to her son.

"We need to settle this little issue later. You showed the captain?"

Jim nodded. "Yes mum, she took it better than I expected, only noting about her clothes."

Sarah gave a knowing, obvious look then sighed

"I suppose I better show you around and get you something to eat. You must be hungry dear."

Melody, Jim and Sarah sat around the table, plates piled with some sort of glop. Melody looked around at Sarah and Jim and saw they were used to it, eating hungrily. She poked at her food before settling in and eating. The moon shone through the window and small stars twinkled. Dark clouds hung overhead the ship.

"So, Melody, what happened with the marriage?"

She explained in full detail, Jim and Sarah hanging on every word, nodding every few seconds. When she had finished, Sarah gave a final nod before going back to her dinner. Jim looked at his food, pulled a disgusted face and looked up at Melody with cheekiness.

"Hey mum"

"Yes dear?'

"Can we go surfing?"

Sarah sighed and put down her fork

"Don't you think it's a bit late?"

Jim shook his head, a small smiling dancing on his lips

Sarah sighed again and moved her hand in a sort of yes signal. Jim pushed back his chair, stood up and grabbed Melodies hand. She was yanked off her seat and dragged outside in the cool air. Jim let go and ran to the top of the deck, leaving Melody standing by herself. He ran to a door and opened it. He began pulling out mechanical parts; a few screws, nails, electronic screw driver, before finally appearing with a soul surfer in his hand, a triumphant grin on his face. Melody smiled. Jim raced back to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the surfer. He started the motor and they were off.

She gripped his waist as they went hurtling through the air at top speed, racing through machines and just missing huge buildings. They suddenly nose dived and Melody screamed for Jim to stop. He laughed at her panic and flew normally. She relaxed then hit Jim on the back. He laughed even more. The cold wind stung Melodies skin and made her more colder. She wore no jumper and the grip on his jacket tightened. They slowed down and she looked up to see they had finished their adventure. The night had grew darker and all lights were turned off. The soul surfer landed on the deck and Jim turned off the motor.

"Cool huh?"

She took his hand and stepped off. His grin widened when she nodded

"A bit cold though"

His expression turned sympathetic and he took off his jacket

"Here, have my jacket"

He wrapped it round her and the fur instantly warmed Melody. She hugged it tighter to her body and followed him to his mothers cabin.

"Have fun kids?"

Sarah had cleared the table and was doing the dishes. A white cap was on her head and her eyes were worn

"It was amazing Mrs. Hawkins. You should of seen your son. He's brilliant at this."

Sarah laughed at the young girls reaction

"I know dear, he's so brilliant that he gets chased by cops"

Jim cleared his throat and motioned for his mother to be quiet. She closed her mouth and continued the dishes.

"Dear, show Melody where her bed is"

"Where is it mum?"

"She's sleeping in your room for tonight Jim"

He opened his mouth to protest but shut it. He turned and, with Melody following him, walked down a corridor to his room

Jim's room was nothing of the ordinary boy. A bunk bed was against the wall, both beds with blue duvets and pillows. Next to it was a chest of wooden drawers with clothes labels on. Instead of posters of rock stars, there were robots. Instead of small race cars, there were mini soul surfers with toy robots. Melody smiled at the room and walked to the beds. A small pink nightie with pink slippers hung over the rail, just Melodies size.

"It's not much for a teenage boy. I bet you didn't expect the robots" He chuckled a bit then climbed up the ladder, laying down on the bed. Melody dressed then climbed into the bottom bunk. She sighed and pulled the covers up.

"Well goodnight Melody"

"Night Jim"

He clapped his hands and the light turned off. She lay in silence until she heard his snoring. Her mind was filled with thoughts off today. There were a lot more things to do to tomorrow, she knew that. And she had to ask him why he kidnapped her in the first place.

**_I am absolutely horrible at describing something. Sorry this chapter is crap guys. Haha I just wanted to get it out of the way for the next chapter. Anyway, Read and Review! Thanks!_**


	7. A Captains Orders

**A Captains Orders**

Melody opened her eyes and stretched. Sunlight streamed through the small circular window, yellow light splashing on the girls face. She yawned and sat up.

"Jim are you awake?," she whispered, thinking he was still asleep.

No reply

"Jim? Hello?," she spoke louder to try to wake him

Still no answer.

Melody sighed and swung her head over the rail, her long black hair hanging behind her head. She frowned. Jims bed was empty. The covers were tucked in perfectly and the bed was immaculate. She swung her head back over and smiled

'Must be awake' she thought. She climbed down the ladder and got dressed in the orange-yellow dress she had worn the other day. Once she had finished, she opened the door and, trying to remember how she got to Jim's room in the first place, walked through the corridors until she reached his mothers kitchen. Sarah was sitting on a chair, reading a book. Her white cap had gone and her eyes were far from worn out. She smiled when she saw Melody

"Hello dear, you're up late." She placed her book on the table and walked to an oven. She began making breakfast

"What would you like Melody? Pancakes?"

She nodded, then realizing Sarah couldn't see her, she shook her head to start again

"Yes please Mrs. Hawkins"

"Please call me Sarah"

Melody smiled and walked to the table. She sat down and Sarah turned around, setting a plate of pancakes in front of her. Sarah sat across from her and continued reading her book.

"Oh and the captain wants a word with you dear. Wait till you've finished your breakfast first"

Once breakfast was finished, Melody stood up thanked Sarah. She ran outside and raced to the captains room. The girl opened the door and was surprised to see the captain already standing, waiting for her.

"I believe you wanted to see me Captain?", she asked politely

The cat raise and eyebrow and walked to her.

"Yes. I see Jim found a proper dress for you to wear"

"Well captain, I picked it out myself"

Her eyebrow still raised, she looked the girl up and down, then walked back to her desk, sitting down in the chair. Melody followed and stood in front of the captains desk. She could see the nameplate clearly now. It read the cats name: Captain Amelia.

"I have a few chores for you Miss..."

Melody fashioned a curtsy. "Melody, captain"

"Melody. First I want you to scrub the deck, then wash the windows, serve the men their beer, help Mr Jim Hawkins repair his 'soul surfer', then last of all mend my uniform for tomorrows dinner party." As Amelia was speaking, Melody was counting all these chores on her fingers, trying to remember them all. She had almost remembered them until the last chore caught her attention.

"Dinner party, Captain?"

The cat nodded. "Yes, tomorrows dinner party. Have you not heard, child? Jim has not told you? It begins at 8:00 sharp. It is a party attended on the third night a child has been taken here. To celebrate"

"Celebrate what exactly?"

She waved a hand then frowned. "Oh it does not matter Melody. Hurry up and attend to those chores immediately." She threw a uniform to Melody. "And don't forget to mend my clothes"

The girl turned and exited the room, carrying Amelia's uniform. Her loud voice echoed in Melodies ear as she spoke one more important piece of news

"There is also a bucket and brush waiting for you on the bottom deck"

Melody scowled and walked to the deck. She climbed down the stairs and dropped the uniform next to edge of the deck then grabbed the bucket and brush and began furiously scrubbing. She heard a small chuckle and looked up

"Hey don't put all your anger into the brush"

Jim held a mop in his left hand and in the other, a white cotton cap with two strings. Next to him was a metal bucket filled with warm water. Behind him was a trail of soapy water. He handed her the cap. She smiled

"Thanks Jim"

"No probs Melody"

She tied the cap around her head then knotted the strings around her neck. She tucked her hair in the cap till no hair was sticking out. She began scrubbing again until Jim interrupted her again

"You might want to change. So you don't muck up your dress."

She let go of the brush and stood up. She gave him a thankful smile then walked to the closet at the back of the room. In the closet was a whole rack of dresses, the same ones she saw yesterday. She stuck her hand in the colorful fabric and pulled out a raggedy outfit. She changed then walked out. Jim didn't look up and she went back to scrubbing.

It only took 10 minutes to clean the whole deck for both of them. Melody wiped sweat from her forehead and dropped the brush in the water. She smiled and stood up. Jim was holding the bucket, smiling. He looked like he hadn't worked at all and had barely broken a sweat. She reached out a hand to grab her bucket but Jim stopped her

"Don't worry, I'll grab your bucket. I heard the jobs Amelia gave you"

"How did you-"

"She has a loud voice"

Melody gave an understanding nod and let Jim take her bucket. He led the way up the steps and she followed. He left the buckets and mop outside Amelia's room then turned to her.

"Might want to get a rag"

"Where?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag. He handed it to Melody. She took it and thanked him.

"Which windows to I have to clean?"

He shrugged. "All of them I think. I'll help"

"Thanks Jim"

The chores went as followed, with washing the windows, to serving the men their beer, which Melody would never had gotten through without the help of Jim. She thanked him a million times but Jim only shrugged it off and smiled politely. Finally, the last job came: Amelia's suit.

She sighed and followed Jim to his mothers cabin. She was folding washing when they entered.

"Afternoon kids. Amelia set you with chores?"

Melody nodded.

"Let me guess, you have to mend her suit for tonight's dinner party?"

The young girl wasn't surprised at her immediate guess after Jim's explanation. She nodded again and frowned. Sarah chuckled.

"Well, good luck dear. Jim will lead you to the sewing room"

Jim waved half heartedly to his mother then led Melody down corridor after corridor until they reached a wooden door. He opened it and Melodies eyes widened when she saw inside the room.

The room was huge, filled with rolls of fabric, all different colors. Pieces of clothing were flung here and there, half finished or just started. Browns and whites were mostly used, with red, yellow and pink being begun. Two large sewing machines were in the middle of the room, set on wooden tables. They walked to them, Melody grinning. Jim smiled and showed Melody how to work hers, since Melody had never touched a sewing machine, let alone use one. The maids had always sewed her clothes and Arial had never let her near one at all costs. So it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Melody to use one. Jim chuckled when Melody told him.

"Your family sound strict"

She sighed. "Tell me about it"

"So, we have to mend the captains uniform?"

She gave him the suit. "Yeah, it's going to be a real pain"

"Don't worry, I'll help you, that way we can get the work done in twice the amount of time"

She grinned and they got started. Jim kept his promise and showed her what to do. He pointed to different pieces of blue fabric on the rolls, showed her how to sew them onto the uniform, then let her do it herself. He worked along side her, checking every few seconds to make sure she knew what she was doing.

They were finished an hour later. By then it was 3 o clock. Jim held up the suit. It was completely perfect. All the holes were patched up, the buttons were sewed on and the cuffs were pinned back. Melody smiled

"This looks awesome. Amelia's going to be happy. Of course she wont show it. You did an amazing job Melody. I'm so proud of you"

She grinned. "Thanks Jim. I never could of finished it if it weren't for your help"

He waved it off. "Thanks Mel"

He gave her the uniform and she turned and walked back through the corridors. He followed and eventually matched her pace. He waited outside while Melody tended to the captain. She opened the captains door and gestured to the uniform

"Afternoon Captain, I have finished all of the chores you set me and have sewed your uniform for you" She forced a smile.

Amelia stood and clasped her hands behind her back. She narrowed her eyes and walked to Melody. Her eyes returned to normal when she saw the outfit

"Nice work Melody. Did you do the chores properly?" She walked back to her desk but didn't sit in the chair.

"Yes captain"

She nodded and gestured to the photo with the man and child. She picked it up gazed at it dreamily. Melody walked to the desk and set the uniform down.

Still looking at the picture, she spoke to Melody. "Do you know what it's like to lose someone important to you Melody?" The girl wondered where this was going but decided to play along. She had, of course, lost someone important to her. Her auntie, Alana. Alana was a kind woman. She gave make up and moisturizer for her birthdays and loved to pull pranks on Melody. She died at a young age from a cupcake poisoned by Morgana. Melody almost slipped a tear at the memory but nodded instead.

Amelia gave a deep shuddering breath. "Doppler and I first started out as great enemies. His clumsiness and awkwardness made my blood boil. But as I got to know him, he turned out to be a great guy. Soon we became more than friends. We married and had four beautiful children. Three girls and one boy" Small tears trickled down her cheeks, a side Melody had never seen of the captain. "But then, he left. With the children. They were only three. I never heard of him again. Or my babies" She looked like she was about to breakdown. The captain managed to steady herself, taking one more deep breath before looking up. She realized Melody was still there and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her usual personality returned and she set down the picture then frowned at Melody.

"What are you doing here still? Didn't I tell you to get out?"

Melody was about to protest but found no reason to. She felt the need to tell her no she decided to ignore the question, instead turning around and walking back outside, shutting the door behind her.

**The next chapter is her and Jim getting ready for the party. Happy reading and reviewing guys!**


	8. A Party To Attend To

**A Party To Attend To**

"What took you so long?" He walked beside her, hands clasped behind his back, smiling

She sighed. "Captain was telling her life story. Which had absolutely nothing to do with her uniform, or the chores she set me."

His eyes widened. "Life story?"

"Yeah, captain just asked me a if I had lost anyone close to me. I said yes and she started to ramble on about her husband and kids"

"Amelia never tells anyone her life story."

She shrugged. "Wonder why she told me."

Jim shrugged and let the subject drop. They walked back to Jim's cabin. Jim opened the door to let Melody in. His mother was no where in sight. They walked to his room and he sat down on the bed, Melody beside him.

"Captain told me about a dinner party" Melody said, breaking the silence.

"She did?"

"She commented that apparently, you were supposed to tell me"

He sighed and turned to face her

"Ok, a dinner party is when-"

She interrupted. "Sorry, but Amelia already told me the basics. What I don't understand is what it celebrates"

"The dinner party is held every time a girl is taken here. We celebrate her coming and being rescued"

"Rescued from what?"

He leant in close and lowered his tone

"Rescued from scratchers"

He rose his head, letting Melody take the name in

"Scratchers?"

"They find a pretty rich girl, get to know her parents, date the girl, celebrate the marriage, then when the parents are finalized of their agreement for the guy to marry their daughter, the guy whisks her away and cuts her off from all relatives and anyone she's ever know. Finally, the boy kills her, leaving no trace of evidence and the murder."

Melodies eyes widened and she suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"But don't worry, I'm here to protect you. We all are. Even the captain. She may be sour but inside she has a soft heart. You witnessed it yourself."

She nodded and moved closer to him. She felt scared and unprotected as if a scratcher may burst in the room at any moment. Jim placed his hand on hers, letting her know he was there. She looked up and smiled. The worry disappeared from her eyes and she understood.

"So what are you going to wear for the party?", she asked him

He shrugged. "What about you?"

"Probably a dress"

They sat in silence until Sarah came to the door. They removed their hands, thinking Sarah would think otherwise. Fortunately, she didn't see, nor would she have cared. She looked excited, her eyes sparkling.

"Get ready for the party kids. Starts in 10 minutes."

She left, leaving the teens to get ready. Melody stood

"Where's your shower?"

Jim stood and pointed to a door with robots painted on it

"It's through there. There is a dress and a fresh towel for you"

She thanked him and entered the room, shutting the door and locking it. She turned the shower to hot then undressed and went in. The water covered her body, relaxing her. It gave her time to think. So from what Jim had explained, Harrison was a scratcher, which means he was only marrying her to kill her for the money she owned. So, that means Jim already knew Harrison, by the newspaper of course. She washed her hair then turned the shower off. She wrapped the towel around herself the stepped out. The exact same dress she wore on the night with Harrison was hanging off the rail, next to a pearl necklace and white gloves. It was cleaner and neater. The sash was back as we're the pink heels. Either someone had retrieved everything and fixed it up in the sewing room or gotten one from the room in the back of the lower deck. She shrugged, not bothered by how they got the dress, and slipped it on. The heels seemed to be the perfect fit as did the gloves and necklace. She smiled and opened the door. Jim was waiting, dressed in a cream colored suit and pants with golden embroidering. Four gold buttons were tied onto one side of the coat. Gold was wrapped around the cuffs. He grinned when he saw Melody.

"You look beautiful"

"You look handsome"

He chuckled. "I do don't I?"

She rolled her eyes and he took her hand

"Let's go Princess. We have a party to attend to."

**_Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer and explain more. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks guys!_**


	9. A Magical Night Turns Disastrous

**A Magical Night Turns Disastrous**

The deck was alight with music played by a three piece group in the top deck with violin, guitar and flute. Tables were covered with white sheets, piled high with delicious cakes and fruits imaginable. Women and men were dancing in time, hand in hand, steps perfect. No other children were seen among the deck and Melody felt glad for that. They spotted Sarah through the crowd and waved. She saw them and waved back. They walked over. She held a small glass filled with red punch and took a sip.

"Hey kids. How's the party?"

"Actually mum, we just got here"

She smiled. "Well, you're missing out on a great time"

Melody grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah! Go out an enjoy yourselves!"

Jim led Melody through the crowd till they reached the food table.

"Is your mum ok?"

Jim grabbed a sandwich. "Yeah, she's just a little bit excited. Shes so strict with Amelia's rules that she gets so stressed. So this is like her night off. You know?" He bit into the sandwich. She nodded

"Good."

She scanned the crowd and saw the captain. Amelia was dressed in the suit Melody mended for her. She held a glass filled with white win in and stalked the deck, her eyes narrowed. Melody sighed. When was she going to loosed up? The only other side of her she had seen was in Amelia's room when she poured her heart out in the huge story about her family.

Jim finished off his sandwich and grabbed Melodies hand. He ran into the crowd and after a lot of wrong steps, eventually caught up with the right move and danced with Melody along with many other men and women. She smiled and clasped hands with Jim, dancing side by side then a huge gap moved between them as they swapped partners, Melody with young man dressed in a full black suit, and Jim with a women with full makeup and a flowery dress. Melody laughed and soon they were back together. He smiled and they both danced together till the music stopped. Everyone clapped, leaving the two teens to go away and take a breath.

Jim leant against the table and held his side. "That was surprisingly exhausting"

She giggled and grabbed a donut. She stood next to him and offered him one. He waved a hand and she shrugged, putting it back. Sarah came up to them. Her cup was half full with punch.

"Looked like you had fun out there"

"Yeah it was amazing. Jim got paired with a woman who had a flowery dress. She looked like she liked you Jim"

Jim looked up and smirked. "Whatever Melody"

She giggled

Sarah turned to Jim with concern

"You ok dear? Do you wanna sit down?"

"Nah I'm ok mum. I'm just exhausted from dancing"

She smiled and leant close to Melody

"Dancing was never good for Jim. He never was the dancer"

"Mum, shutup"

Melody giggled again, causing Jim to swipe at her. She dodged and he smiled at her.

"Don't forget you two. It's almost time for the dance"

"The dance?" Melody asked Sarah. But she was talking to another woman. She turned to Jim

"What's the dance?"

"The dance is a dance between the girl and the guy, me, which is performed in a few minutes. We must dance together with all these people watching us"

"Why?"

He shrugged and bit into a donut. It didn't really bother him, as much as it did Melody.

"I've never danced before," she whispered to him

"Just follow the steps and rhythm. Follow me"

She smiled. "Ok. Hopefully this will go down well"

Jim finished his donut just as the announcement came on

"Now it's time for the dance between Princess Melody and Jim"

The crowd clapped politely and parted. Jim dusted off his suit and held Melodies hand. They walked through the gap and stood in the middle of the deck. Jim wrapped his hand around Melodies waist and Melody placed her hand on his shoulder. They clasped their hands together and the music started. Melody followed Jim's footsteps and soon managed to keep in time. The crowd hardly noticed Melodies inability to dance and watched with hopeful eyes. Sarah shed a few tears and clasped her hands together. Jim and Melody danced perfectly, keeping their hands clasped and their feet in time. They looked at each other and smiled. This was going great. Jim opened his mouth and said something but it couldn't be heard over the music. She leant forward slightly to hear him better

"We also have to kiss"

"Why?"

He shrugged and they continued dancing. Melody began getting nervous but luckily didn't muck up her steps. They began to slow and Melody knew it was time. Jim leant forward as did Melody. Their lips were inches from eachother...

A huge crash sent a shiver down Melodies spine. They moved apart and saw what had caused the crash. The food table had been flipped, donuts and sandwiches hurtled everywhere. A crowd of teens were around the table with one boy in the middle. He had blonde hair, slightly parted, and wore a dark blue suit, with golden buttons. He smirked when he saw Melody. Her eyes widened and she pulled Jim closer. The crowd stared. They payed no attention to the pair and instead to the bunch of teens huddled around the flipped table.

Harrision walked to Melody with a smirk

"Melody, you need to come back with me. Now"

"No. I know what your plan is. You just want to kill me for money"

He nodded. "Your exactly right. Let me hear the little story of how you figured out this plan"

Still clutching Jim, she explained, him nodding to confirm

"Wow, so that's it. Huh. Come on Melody, your families waiting for you"

"No Harrison, I hate you and I'm not going"

He sighed. "Always wanna do it the hard way. I am truly sorry for this Mel. Catchers go!"

The teens behind him drew swords and ran towards the crowd. Someone lit a match and the deck caught on fire. Everyone panicked and sprinted in every direction. Harrison stood in place, smirking. Melody scowled. Her and Jim still stayed together.

"Your an evil boy Harry. You should be punished."

He chuckled. "You are so bad at threats"

"Whatever Harry."

With the crowd panicking and screaming, Melody and Jim were eventually parted. She couldn't see Sarah or Amelia anywhere, nor could she see Jim. Harrison came up and took her arm, he dragged her off the deck and into a sack. Jim's face was the last thing she saw before the sack was tied shut and darkness covered her. All she heard was screaming.

**_Yeah, I know it was a cliche that the kiss was ruined but, the stories going somewhere guys. I absolutely love this story so far and it's fun to write. Keep reading and reviewing guys! Thanks!_**


	10. An Unforgettable Adventure

**An Unforgettable Adventure**

Melody awoke to the sounds of cruel laughter. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Harrison holding a cup of juice, laughing, his head thrown back. Her whole body hurt and she had a huge headache. She tried to move but collapsed on the ground. Her eyes closed again. She groaned. Opening her eyes again, she saw a plate of lettuce and bread was next to her. She sighed and looked around. She was in a sort of cage. It was layered with thick hay and was made of wire covered with plastic. She sighed again and fell unconscious, falling back on the hay.

Small tears slipped from his eyes and tracked down his cheeks. He sniffed then wiped his eyes and went back to the dishes. He heard his mother come up behind him and stopped washing a plate

"Oh honey, I know what its like to lose someone you love."

He turned sharply, fury burning in his eyes

"I don't love her mum, I just don't want her to die. Harrison has kidnapped her and taken her to his kingdom or whatever."

Sarah sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder. He collapsed in her arms, bursting into tears.

"How will I find her mum?", he said through tears.

"You could look in the newspaper?" she said quietly

He drew his head back, tears falling on his cheeks. He smiled slightly

"The newspaper. Thanks mum" He ran outside and to the games room. He pulled the paper from the couch and scanned it. Soon, he found what he was looking for.

"Harrison Finely, the richest boy in the land, has set his eyes on Melody Fisher, King Tritons granddaughter. He plans on marrying her tomorrow with a huge cake and all children from the town are invited." Below his picture was his address for the children to read and follow to get to the place. Jim grinned and raced outside, clutching the paper. He found his surfer and started it. Soon he was racing through the sky, his intention on Melody.

"Hey, wake up girly"

Melody opened her eyes and saw a tall boy with scruffy black hair and freckles towering over her. He held a mop and bucket.

"Wake up. Kings got some chores for ya"

She sat up slowly. Her body still hurt but not as much as it did when she woke the first time. She sighed and stood. The boy backed away a little to let her through. When Melody stepped outside, a whole group of teens surrounded her.

"Step back minions. She means no harm."

Her eyes went cold and her jaw set hard when she recognized the voice to be Harrison. The teens parted, showing Harrison in a large dark blue coat. A crown was on his head, encrusted with jewels. His eyes glowed a deep blue and he smirked.

"Nice of you to awake. Hope you had a wonderful sleep Melody."

She walked forwards, being followed by two teens.

"Let me go Harrison. I have no intention of being your bride"

"Of course you don't. That's why I must kill you. To get your money and still be the richest boy in the town."

She lunged forward but was held back by the two teens who had followed her. She scowled and struggled. The were too strong for her and eventually, she gave up.

"Why are you doing this Harry?"

He jumped off the throne and one young girl she had seen at the party took his coat. Her mind clicked and she looked at all the kids. They were all from the party. All these kids were in on it. They knew this whole time about Harrison's plan. No wonder Melody found it hard to make friends.

"You really want to know why, Melody?"

"Yes Harry"

"When I was little, I was picked on for having the dirtiest clothes and messiest hair. I grew tired of it and begged my mother to work. She tried but no one would employ her, since her son was teased and ridiculed. They knew us and mum was sent back home. She sobbed for days and wouldn't get out of bed. Oh and in case your wondering about my father, he died when I was 5. Anyway, I was absolutely sick of this so I took matters into my own hands. By the time i was 13, I had discovered a plan to make us richer then ever. I would marry a rich pretty girl then kill her, leaving no trace of evidence that it was me."

"Your sick Harry"

"Well I couldn't think of anything else, and besides, I was only a kid."

"Your two years older than you are now!"

He shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers"

She pushed forward but the teens pushed her back. The boy with the black hair threw the bucket and mop to her.

"Go clean up my room Melody." Harrison commanded

The teens let go and Melody turned, with bucket and mop in her hand, and walked to a room with the words 'Harrison O Mighty' on it. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. There was nothing special about it. It was just like a normal room, except for trunks of gold and a jewel encrusted throne with red velvet surrounded by small toys made of gold. He must of married lots of girls to get this much money. She shut the door and, instead of cleaning his room, began to stuff her pockets with gold. She picked up a second handful the a voice came through the door

"And don't even think about stealing my gold. I have camera in there."

She dropped the money and looked up. A small camera zoomed in on her face. She frowned and emptied her pockets. Harrison smirked from outside. She grabbed the mop and dumped on the deck. She moved it side to side and began cleaning the deck.

She wiped sweat from her brow and dropped the mop. She opened the door and exited the room. Harrison was waiting for her.

"Thank you ever so much princess. I have another task for you to do. I want you to kiss me"

Melody cringed. "No way, I wouldn't kiss you a million years."

He stepped forward. "It's either that or you die" Behind Harry, two girls with blond hair were pushing a giant pot filled with lava in the middle of the deck. They stopped pushing and leaned against the pot, exhausted. Harry smirked.

"What'll it be princess?"

She crossed her arms and turned away. "No. I am not kissing you"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself princess. But remember, it's you who's going to be sorry, not me."

He clicked his fingers and two boys came up and took her arms. They dragged her to a coil of rope and began tying her up. Harry followed with a smug smile

"You are going to be in so much trouble when my parents find out."

He chuckled. "They'll never find out Mel. Remember what I said. I clear the evidence and the murder. But I have an extra special idea to my plan. I'll say you were kidnapped by that pretty boy and they will think it was him. He'll be locked in jail and I'll continue murdering girls for their fortune. Easy peasy lemon squeezy"

They finished tying her up and she was lifted off the ground by three girls pulling on a rope. She didn't scream or cry or talk. She kept silent. She was above the pot and was being lowered in. She almost reached the lava till a noise broke the moment. The noise made the rope swing and it dropped, leaving Melody on the deck. She untied herself and looked up. Jim stepped off his surfer, clutching a newspaper. Melody smiled and ran to him but two burly teens stepped in a blocked her way.

"Let me go, you idiots"

Harrison stepped up to her

"First of all, they are not idiots. They are men. Second, you could always repay me with that kiss"

"Never"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself" He turned his attention to Jim. "So, the prince has come to rescue his princess. How cliche"

He frowned. "Let her go Harry"

"I'm so sorry Jimmy, but I can't do that. You see, I set my eyes on Melody for one reason only: For her money. Her parents are extremely rich and I plan to get my hands on the money."

"You are sick. You can't do that"

"Well too bad, cause you can't stop me. So long Jimmy boy" Harrison turned away clasped his hands behind his back, happy with his performance.

The boys who were holding Melody back let go and raced after Jim. He pulled out a sword and stabbed the boys in the stomachs. Harrison turned back and scowled. More teens swarmed Jim while Melody watched with utter disgust and fascination. Lifeless bodies fell to the deck, blood splattered on their dresses or shirts. Jim emerged triumphant, sword raised. He walked to Melody and grabbed her in a hug. They parted and walked to Harrison. He became panicked and looked around him for any protection. Everyone was dead thanks to Jim. He realized this and began running away. Jim threw his sword at Harrison. It landed on the edge of his coat, stopping him. He didn't turn when Jim came up to him.

"How dare you. Steal all this gold from these innocent girls. What kind of sicko are you?"

"The good kind?", he answered, shaking.

"Wrong answer, Harry" Jim lifted the sword and... placed it back in his belt. Harrison turned, still petrified. Melody and Jim giggled and ran to the surfer. They got on and Jim started the motor.

"What about me?"

"What about you, Harry? You don't deserve to be saved. You deserve to be left out here in the middle of the ocean." Melody and Jim laughed again then flew off, leaving Harrison's cries to carried by the wind.

**Sorry this chapters so dark guys. Haha I just wanted to experiment. This chapters pretty gruesome and dark. Sorry bout that. Two more chapters to go. Or one. I don't know. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing guys! Thanks!**


	11. A Girl Returned

**A Girl Returned(Small tip: you don't have to, but listening to the song love requiem by trading yesterday gives the story an effect :)**

They landed on the deck and were immediately greeted by everyone. The crowd of men and women clapped and cheered at Jim's bravery. Sarah ran up and hugged Jim. He struggled to get out of it. Melody giggled and took Jim's hand. He looked down and his gaze softened. Captain Amelia followed behind Sarah and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice work Jim."

"Thank you Captain"

She nodded briefly. Melody smiled and hugged Jim

"That was amazing Jim. Your a hero. If you didn't rescue me, I would of become Harrison's bride." She cringed and Jim laughed

"Well, I'm just glad your back Mel"

She smiled and hugged him again.

"There's just one more thing we need to do"

She drew her head back and looked at him with confusion. "What's that?"

He gave her a 'you know' look and she got the message. She giggled and leant forward. The kiss was short and sweet. Jim smiled causing Melody to giggle again. Nobody said anything. Till Amelia stepped forward.

"Jim can I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure captain" He let go of Melodies hand and followed Amelia. They walked to her cabin and she shut the door. Melody listened outside.

IN THE CAPTAINS CABIN

Amelia stalked to her desk and leant a hand on it. She didn't meet his eye as she spoke

"You know you have to bring her back."

He sighed and looked down

"I know Captain"

"And you can never see her again"

He looked up, eyes widened

"What?"

"You can't see her again, Jim"

"But why? She hasn't done anything wrong and neither have I!"

She sighed. "I know Jim, but she needs to be back with her family"

"I know Captain, it's just...' he tried to look for an explanation

"You love her", the captain finished

"Yes", he said quietly

She walked to him and bent down

"Listen Jim, I know what it's like to lose someone you love. Believe me." He stole a glance at the photo then looked into her green eyes. "But she has to go back. She doesn't belong here. She belongs with her family"

He sighed, knowing he was defeated. "Yes captain."

Amelia gave him a quick hug then turned and walked back to her desk. Jim turned and exited the room.

"So, what did she say?" The conversation was so quiet, Melody could not hear anything.

He avoided her gaze when he spoke

"She said we couldn't see each other again when I bring you back to your family"

Melodies eyes widened and she opened her mouth. No words came out and she shut it. No words reached her and she shook her head. "No that can't be right"

She ran to the captains room but Jim grabbed her hand

"No Melody it's true"

She began to cry and Jim pulled her into a hug. She sobbed on his shoulder. Silent tears slipped on his cheeks. He didn't wipe them away this time. He didn't care whether anyone saw him crying. Melody managed to calm down as much as she could and took his hand. They walked to the surfer. Sarah came up and hugged Jim then Melody. Melody broke down in tears when Sarah hugged her.

"I'm so sorry dear, but it's Captains Orders"

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. Jim took her hand again and they jumped on the board. He started the motor and Sarah waved. They moved off the deck and were off. Melody clung to Jim's back, crying. With one hand, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. Next chapter is the last. Keep reading and reviewing guys! Thanks!**


	12. A Message Written In The Sky

**A Message Written In The Sky**

Melody awoke in darkness. She sat up and realized she was in her room. Was the trip a dream? Did she really meet a boy by the name of Jim Hawkins? Melodies thoughts were interrupted when Ariel entered the room

"Melody your awake. You were out for quite some time"

She shook her head. "What happened mum?"

"A boy named Jim Hawkins dropped you off. It seems you fell asleep on his surfer. He carried you here then left. Are you alright Melody?"

"Yeah I'm fine mum" She shook her head again

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks mum"

Ariel walked out the room, leaving her daughter alone. Melody stood up and turned on her lamp. She walked to the window and looked out. Something shiny in one of the glass panels caught her eye. She turned and saw something gold under her pillow. She walked to it and grabbed it. It was a golden shell necklace with the name 'Melody' written in gold cursive. She smiled and opened it. Inside was a folded note. Melody picked it up and read it.

"Dear Melody,

I found this necklace in Harrison's cabin and saw your name on it. He must of gotten someone to make it to officially make you his bride. I took it and gave it to you. Sorry I couldn't see you. I had to go. Your parents were asking too many questions. I love you with all my heart and hope to see you again. Look out the window in 10 seconds."

Melody grinned and put the necklace on. It was amazing. She stood and, following Jim's directions, walked to the window and opened it. She stepped out to the balcony.

The words I Love You Melody Fisher were written in steam by the surfer. She peered at the end of the 'r' and saw Jim standing on his board, waving. Melody smiled and waved. Jim sped off in the direction of the ship. Melody gave one last smile before closing the window and running downstairs for dinner.

**Well, it wasn't the happy ending you were expecting was it? But he gave her a necklace and wrote a message, that's gotta count for something right? :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome. Thank you so much! I'm thinking of writing another JxM story and need an idea. I would love you forever if you could put in your idea, please keep it K rated. No M or T. Thank you!**

**P.S: If you do have a JxM story idea, PM me. DO NOT WRITE IT IN THE REVIEWS**


End file.
